


Wipe Your tears

by Soliloquize_94



Category: Halsey (Musician), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Angst in the middle, Cuddles, Fluff, Jeon Jungkook Needs a Hug, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope is Whipped, Little bit of angst, M/M, Smut, Song fic, fluff in another, hopekook, inspired by wipe your tears by halsey, little bit of no dont joon, little bit of soft, mentions of a gun, namjoon is mean im sorry, namkook, rap line, rapline/kook, smut angst and fluff in one, yoongi is soft, yoonkook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:40:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28545738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soliloquize_94/pseuds/Soliloquize_94
Summary: "Nothing's gonna hurt you, babyNothing's gonna make you cryI'll be damned if I ever let another handWipe your tears before they dry"Something small inspired by Halsey's 'Wipe Your Tears'(Halsey is not in this... at all.. Just saying.)
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Namjoon | RM, Jeon Jungkook/Min Yoongi | Suga
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	1. Hoseok (Soft)

**Author's Note:**

> Long story short, wipe your tears by Halsey came out, my brain short circuited for three days, and then I wrote this.
> 
> Three small Scenes within one thing.
> 
> Each scene has its own sort of atmosphere, as every time I heard the song I could imagine a different context for the words.
> 
> Hobi is Soft.. so soft  
> Joon is mean. i'm sorry  
> Yoongi is.... whipped? Sure that.
> 
> H'okay here we go. first thing of 2021!

**Hobi**:

Hoseok pulls Jungkook into his lap, rubs his thumbs under the younger's eyes.  


“I’ll tell you as many times as it takes Kook. You should know this by now.”

Jungkook sniffles. Looks up at him with big, wide, innocent eyes. They’re red around the edges, tears clinging to brown lashes, Hoseok could swear there were constellations behind the younger's gaze. His nose is red and running. Tear tracks streaming down soft cheeks, dripping off a sharp jaw.

Jungkook pouts. Buries his face deeper against Hoseok with a whine forcing past the back of his throat. Hoseok chuckles. Runs a hand through Jungkook's hair. Unfurls his half bun to let dark soft curls frame the younger's face.

It’s times like these that he remembers how much younger Jungkook is. How he’s softer, more pliant. More impressionable.

Hoseok shifts. Mumbles under his breath for Jungkook to look up.

The softest “Koo, baby, look at me love.”

Jungkook sniffles. Hoseok wonders if he will listen.

Eventually he does. Slowly he lifts his teary face to stare at Hoseok. Eyebrows pinched, mouth in a pout.

"Nothing's gonna hurt you baby,” he lifts Jungkook’s chin with a finger, “nothing's gonna make you cry. I'll be damned if I ever let another hand wipe your tears before they dry," his breath fans across Jungkook's face.

Jungkook giggles.

“I love you Hobi.”

Hoseok smiles. “I love you too Bun.”


	2. Namjoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...Namjoon is mean I'm very sorry.
> 
> T/w for a gun and harsh manhandling, there's no smut, but its a clear non/con situation so if your not down for that I kindly request you move on to the next chapter <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Without further adieu...

**Joon**:

Namjoon grabs Jungkook’s face roughly. He squishes his bitten lips together with force, jostling the man forward until he nearly crashes into his lap on the bed.

Jungkook whines. He hiccups into the grasp, twisting, trying to get out. He pushes against Namjoon, hands against jeans. Desperately trying to pull back, but tears begin to fall from doe eyes and he can’t seem to get away. He gasps as Namjoon holds him tighter.  


Namjoon spits at him to, "stay fucking still”.  


Jungkook lurches forward with another tug. Topples over himself. His face presses against Namjoon's shoulder. Namjoon scoffs. Mutters something like _fucking klutz_.  


Jungkook hiccups. The tears are flowing more freely now.  


Namjoon grabs his face again, pulls him up to face him. He shifts further back onto the bed, pulling Jungkook's face along with him, forcing his knees to part to steady himself. He straddles the man beneath him.

He hates it. Hates feeling how Namjoon is hard underneath him already. Hates the way he stares at him. He feels stripped bare, exposed when fully clothed.  


Namjoon swipes a thumb under his eyes. It hurts. It’s far from gentle. Far from a caress.  


“Nothing’s going to hurt you baby.” Namjoon mutters. He tightens his grip on Jungkook's jaw, jerks his head to the side. Hot breath ghosts across tan skin. He nips and licks, “Nobody else will make you cry.”  


Jungkook shivers.  


“I'll be damned if I ever let another hand wipe your tears before they dry." Namjoon all but growls into his ear.  


Jungkook feels the cold press of metal against his temple as Namjoon pulls a gun from under his pillow.

“You’re mine Jungkook.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feed me your comments beans!


	3. Yoongi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This ones a little bit smutty, a little bit angsty and a little but fluff.
> 
> It also happnes to be a msige longer then the others because HAHA i am a whore for Yoonkook....Seriously.
> 
> Anyways here you go, the last one of my little word vomit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we gooOOO. SMut. like right off the bat. Yall have been warned.

**Yoong**

Jungkook moans.

He writhes, hiccups and whimpers as Yoongi thrusts further into him. He pushes Jungkook's hands further into his sheets.

Jungkook cries, overwhelmed from the pleasure and he cant help the small "P-Please," that tumbles from spit slicked lips as Yoongi grinds their hips together in a maddeningly slow pace.

Yoongi hums. Places nips, licks, and kisses along Jungkook's neck.

The pleasure surmounts and Jungkook can't hold back a choked whimper as cums so hard the room tilts.

He lays there, breathing heavy as Yoongi rolls off of him.

He hates this part. Always hates this part. The part when Yoongi will sit up, toss the condom into the nearby trash bin on wobbly legs, dig around for his clothes before he'll kiss Jungkook on the head and leave.

Jungkook likes to pretend that he has it all together. That he's strong, that he knows everything and can handle everything.

Truth be told hes not. The world is so much colder then he is, and the bed seems to grow twice it's size when he's alone.

He doesn't realise he's crying until a hand comes under his eye, wipes the tear away, and he's looking into questioning feline eyes.

He doesn't get to say anything before hes bundled into arms, held close against a beating heart.

"You should've told me." Yoongi says quietly, as though the moment could break from a too loud voice.

"I..." Jungkook hesitates. "I didn't want to... to complicate things. You don't want this. You don't want this attachment and I've gone and ruined it all."

Jungkook feels Yoongi's laugh before hearing it.

"Ah bun, see that's where you are wrong." He shifts, tilts Jungkook's face up to him.

"I told myself I'd never hurt you, that I'd be fucking damned if someone ever so much as made you cry. Yet here I am. The reason for these tears."

Jungkook sniffles. He stares at Yoongi with something he cant quite figure out his own head.

His eyes fall to Yoongi's lips and he can't stop himself from surging forward, knocking the other man back.

As he crawls on top of him, pouring every ounce of whatever this is into the kiss, he can't help but cry again.

This time it hurts just a little bit less.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tada! 
> 
> She's done!
> 
> Watcha think?
> 
> Feed me love, comments, and criticism!!!

**Author's Note:**

> ...... Comments? Aknowledgement? 
> 
> How was she?
> 
> (Be gentle, this was my first song fic)
> 
> thanks for reading!!! <3


End file.
